The Threat That is Belarus
by Christ's Disciple
Summary: Belarus finally gets what she wants, or so she thinks.
1. The amnesia

**My first hetalia fanfic.**

Germany is standing at the top of a beautiful, green hill with the wind blowing. All of the sudden, he hears something. He turns to see that it is Italy who had just called his name and is waving at him. Germany then waves back and says,"Hello, Italy."

Then Romano comes up behind Italy and yells,"Why are you waving at him? How can can you even be friends with him?"Italy then looks at Romano and replies,"We became friends in World War one. He has been very friendly to me and has helped me. We even made an alliance."

Then, Romano screamed and started to run towards Italy. Italy, out of fear, started to run from him towards Germany and he screamed back,"Romano, why are you doing this? We're brothers!"

Romano then caught up to Italy, tackled him to the ground under a tree and started to strangle him. Italy was saying as best he could,"Can't...breathe...Romano...can't...breathe."

Germany sighed and said to himself,"Better go help him." He started to walk towards them when he noticed that a branch above them was rotten and started to break. He then screamed,"ITALY,ROMANO! LOOK OUT!" They then looked up in time to see the branch fall and hit them in the heads and they were both knocked out.

When they woke up, Germany was looking at Italy and said,"Are you alright?" Then,both of them jumped up and said in unison,"Of course we are. Why wouldn't we be?" Germany replied, a little confused,"Well, because you were both hit on the head with a branch and knocked out." They bith replied,"You must be joking. A branch wouldn't be enough to knock out the Italy brothers, the strongest nations to ever exsist!"

**Hope you like it!**


	2. The forced marriage

** !**

Russia was sitting in his house behind his bed for many days now because Belarus had kept on coming trying to get himto marry her. Suddenly He heard her say evily,"Russiaaa! Come here!" Russia then said in a scared tone,"Go awaaaayyy! Leave me alone, pleeeeaaasssse!" She simply stated in an evil voice,"Fine, then. You will just be destroyed!"

Russia then looked out his window and seen _**MANY**_ tanks and several soliders woth barrels pointed at his house. He then screamed in a terrified voice,"Okay, okay. I'll do whatever you wahahant. JUST DON'T KILL MEEE."

**In Russia's house**

Russia was signing a marriage document. He finished and said, still nervous,"It's signed." Belarus smiled evily and said,"Yes it is." She then knocked out Russia.

When Russia awoke he was bound and gagged in a closet. He also seen both his and Belarus's bosses bound and gagged as well. He then looked and seen Belarus looking even scarier than usual. He started freaking out. She then knelt down in front of him and said,"Don't worry, my love. The world will soon be ours! They will join whether they like it or not."

She then got up and closed the closet. She then got up and said,"First, the Baltic states, then my sister, then a turkey sandwich, and finally, THE WORLD! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahah *cough* cough* haha*cough*cough* Ah*cough* forget*cough*it." she continued to cough.

**With Germany and the two Italys**

Germany was looking at the two and said,"So, you always thought you were tough?" "Of course we were!" they said, still speaking in unison.

_That is getting annoying_ Germany thought. Then, America walked in and said,"What's up Italys and Germany!" _Not as annoying as him though_ "These two were recently knocked out and are now tough guys and talk in unison.""We've always talked in unison and were always tough!" America then looked at them and said, overly excited,"THAT"S SO COOL! It sounds like amnIsia or something!"

Germany sighed and said,"It's pronounced amneesia." "Bless you! You Germans sure do sneeze weird!" was America's response.

**Know these chapters aren't long sorry, review though!**


	3. The Conquering Belarus

**John 3:16 Random**

_**The Baltic countries**_

Belarus was seen walking towards them with an army. She says angrily and evily,"Join me!" They al say in unison,"Okay just don't hurt us!" They were next seen bound and gagged next to Russia with Russia trying yo break free.

_**Ukraine**_

Ukraine is running from Belarus, who is yelling "Join me!" Ukraine yells back,"Have my land, but leave me alone!" Belarus then stops and says,"Very well." She then goes and has a turkey sandwich.

_**With Germany, Italy, Romano,America, and China(and Canada who no one notices)**_

America and Germany are walking around the two Italys confused while Canada stands unnoticed. Germany finally says,"Lets see how good they are." America replies, still overly excited,"OKAY!" The other two say,"How good at what?" Germany says, "Fighting!"

Before anyone has time to think, America and Germany are on their backs and America says,"NO FAIR! We weren't prepared."

So, America and Germany get up and get prepared, but they have the same result. China then says,"Okay take me on." He gets ready, but he also gets thrown on his back. The two then say,"That good enough, or do we need to take on Canada to?"

Everyone then notices Canada. He smiles. Then, Ukraine bursts in, out of breath. The two Italys say in unison," What is wrong ma'am?" "My sister, Belarus has taken control of Russia, the Baltic states and my lands!"The Italys say,"LETS GET HER!" Germany stops them and says,"We can't do it alone."

_**Japan**_

Japan is sitting at his table when a man runs in and says,"Mr. Japn! Belarus is attacking with the armies of Hers, Russia's, The Baltics and Ukraine!" Japan replies,"Get the army ready and scramble the fighter jets." He then gets up and gets ready to fight. He then sees what he's up against and then runs back inside and calls Germany.

_**Back with Germany and everyone else**_

The phone rings. Germany pivks it up and from the other end everyone hears Japan yelling,"_GERMANY! I need your help as soon as possible! *explosion* Belarus is attacking and *crash* I don't know...*beeeeep*"_

They all look at each other. Germany is the first to speak saying,"We need to gather our armies, meet back up and make a plan. We **MIGHT** be able to defeat them if we work together because, China has the biggest, America has one of the best, abd me and the new Italys have the toughest."

**End of this one. Finger**


	4. The Belarusian Earth

**Getting there**

_In the closet_

Russia is struggling to get out of his bonds. He then looks and sees that Latvia is out of his bonds he then screams through his gag. Latvia then gets scared. He then says,"Do want to say something?" Russia nods his head. "Latvia then responds a little confused, "Then why don't you take the gag off?" Russia then puts his head in is knees and makes a crying sound.

_Belarusian Islands(Japan)_

Japan wakes up bound and gagged. Belarus says, "Good job alerting Germany. Now I know the countries to leave so I can have fun in the end." She then closes the door, turns to a general and says,"We will conquer every country except America, Germany, Romano and Italy, and China. Oh, and Canada, whoever that is.

Japan is then standing beside her and says," That is America's twin."

He is then knocked out. He wakes up bound in chains and in a metal box, with chains bolted to the wall. Japan sighs and falls asleep.

Over the next few days, Belarus has conquered everywhere except France and the countries that had formed an alliance. All the countries she gathered got put in closets.

_In Russia's closet_

Latvia has finished untying Russia and says,"Why didn't you just tell me that you wanted untied?" Russia then says ,"I was gagged and couldn't speak." "Well, why didn't you remove the gag?"

Russia then knocks him out and locks the door he then says ,"I'll get you all later." He then says to himself,"I must find the ones she hasn't taken over to tell them the truth."

_With the resistance_

"WE ARE THE ONLY ONES NOT CONQUERED!" Germany was screaming at the rest.

France simply states,"Yes, but I will not fight. I will just smooth talk Belarus into letting me rule at her side." The Italys say,"She will not be reasonable with you." America says, still overly excited,"Ya, but if she does let him rule beside her, that would be even more unreasonable!"

France then yells while running towards America,"Why you..." But he is stopped by China who says,"We must work as a team and not use our energy against each other.""He is right because a house divided shall not stand," was the response of the Italy's. France just walks away and says,"I'll just join Belarus as king and make sure you all live." They all just sigh and look out the window at their army.

_with Belarus_

France comes up to her and says,"Hey, Belarus, why don't you and I become corulers of..."but he was knocked out.

He awoke as the rest. Belarus is standing over him and says evily,"You are cute, but my heart belongs to Russia. I will use you only when Russia is uncooperative." France then starts to freak out.

**Another one bites the dust**


	5. The War

**The end is near**

Germany speaks to the army first.

"We are about to face the now strongest army. But, if we stand together, we will succeed." then the Italys stepped forward and said,"Yes. We must now fight not as countries that are friends, but as one country that has one dream and stands as brothers in arms." China stepped forward and continued,"We will be the best only if we are one in goal and desire. Look at everyone around you and think of what you would do to protect them if they were a family member because they are now apart of a new family of yours." America spoke last saying,"YA! NOW LETS KICK SOME BUTTS!" Everyone started to cheer. "Germany then held up his hand to silence them and said,"The five of us will now make a plan."

They all walked back and looked at a map. German took a pole and used it to point at everything. "Okay, Our informant said she is planning on invading through Sicily, and the west of Germany. China and Canada will be at the west of Germany to fight from there with all the militaries and their air force. The rest of us will be on Sicily with all the navies and marines and our air forces. She will have bigger forces than us but, we have a stronger resolve."

Just then, England comes in and says,"I can help, even without my army." "HOW?" was the unified response. "I dabble in the dark arts." "Sure," was the response from everyone except Canada and the two Italys. The Italys said,"If he wants to die, let him." Germany then said,"Alright you can join China and Canada." "who's Canada?" "that's me," Canada said it just barely audible.

_To Russia_

He is running and thinks _I hope I get there soon enough to stop the full conquer of the earth._

_To Belarus_

"So, with their forces split, I can do it more easily. I will have all the land-locked Asian countries attack from the west. The European and American countries will attack from the sea."

_Three days later_

All the preparations had been made and the battles were comencing.

_At Sicily_

"LET'S DO THIS!" Was the first words from the Italys. They were on an aircraft carrier. They got in a fighter and took off with someone else flying. "When we get over a ship, drop us from the torpedo launch place." He did as they said and they landed on the ship. They then started fighting and had control of the ship. They used it to ram into enemy ships.

America said,"Showoffs." He was on the belly of a fighter he let go and landed on an enemy aircraft carrier. He highjacked a fighter. He shot down three others and then ran out of ammo so, he flew it towards the aircraft carrier he took it from and ejected just before he hit it and was on the belly of an enemy fighter.

Germany was inside a submarine. He then fired a torpedo at a destroyer. The ship sunk. The submarine was then hit with explosives. Germany said, "Emergancy Surface!" They did and he noticed they had water coming in so he called for emergency evac as he went ot the torpedo launch area. When he got there he said,"Which ones open?" "Tube number one," one of the men said. Germany got in and said,"Tell them to fire, then evac." they did as he said and he was fired onto an enemy destroyer. He then snuck to a gunner area, took out he soldiers, and used it to take out other guns and then enemey ships.

_At western Germany_

They saoldiers were charging at each other with planes firing at each other. The Italys fought side by side and were taking out many soldiers without any weapons. China got tackled by a soldier. He then took him out in hand to hand combat. He then looked up and seen a tank about to fire at the Italys. He decided to sneek up to it take a grenade, pull the pin and trow it in. After he threw it in, he ran away just in time to keep from getting hurt by the explosion. He looked up and seen they were at the losing end. Belarus was standing over him with a gun and said, "Time to die!" But just before she pulled the trigger, Russia popped out of nowhere. Then, England came and said,"I used the wrong one."

Everyone stopped fighting and looked at Russia, who seemed like he needed to say something. The two Italys were in the middle of pulling apart a general. Russia said,"I am not married to Belarus." Belarus then said,"But, my love, you signed this marriage document." She held up the document. Russia just smiled, taking the document and said,"This isn't a real one." He pulled off all but the signed part and showed that al he signed was an order form for a new scarf. "I wanted to get one for special occasions and did not want to marry you." So all the soldiers of the "conquered" countries then turned their guns to Belarus's soldiers. They all surrendered. Belarus screamed in defeat.

_Sicily_

It came over all the radios,"_Belarus is now defeated. She never married Russia, so the countries were never captured, over." _

All the soldiers from Belarus surrendered. Germany just said, "Finally."

**uno mas**


	6. End

**Last one**

Germany, America, Canada, China, and Romitaly(as they were being called) were surrounded by all the other countries that were asking them questions. After all the countries had gone away, Germany, America, China and Romitaly were in a room with Russia looking around and America asked,"Hey, where's my awesome brother Canada? I wanted to tell him how great I thought that him and his troops were because it was like Belarus didn't even notice them." Russia replied,"I have no idea where he is, but that was intersting." Russia was sitting on him.

America said,"Ya, and Russia, that was pretty awesome how you didn't really marry Belarus, by the way where is she?" Romitaly said,"Well," they pointed at a closet,"We put her in there, giving her a taste of her own medicine." Germany then said,"Though it is great that you two are tough now and Romano doesn't try to get revenge on me, but I liked Italy better. He was my only friend when he was that way."

Romano and Italy looked at each other with sorrowful expressions and said,"Maybe we weren't always like this. Let's fight each other and knock each other out to become the way we were before."

They just threw one punch and were knocked out. When they woke up, they seen Germany over them. He said,"Italy, are you okay?" Italy said,"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Romano then just looked at all the other countries. He got scared from looking at Russia and ran away. Italy then said,"What all happened?" Germany replied with a smile,"I'll tell you later." China cut in and said,"I can't help but think we forgot something." America, China, Germany, and Russia all look up thinking. America then says,"Well, I can't think of anything."

_In Russia's closet_

The countries and leaders are all trying to wake up Latvia so he can unty them, but to no avail.

**That's the end. My favorite character is Italy, also, I own nothing.**


End file.
